1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf clubs, and more particularly to a golf club, such as a puller, having a head which is adjustable with respect to the elongated shaft that allows for modifications to the location of the hosel to the putter, and, modifications to the hosel angle thereby allowing for variations in the lie angle.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Golf is a popular sport played by many people throughout the world. As with most sports participants, golfers are constantly searching for ways to improve their performance on the course. For example, a golfer may change the way he grips the various clubs, the way he addresses the ball, his stance, his posture and his swing while trying to reduce his score by a few strokes. Putting is one part of the game where golfers typically make many adjustments to their playing style.
When a golfer makes changes to his playing style, the changes may necessitate the use of a club having characteristics different from the club that the player used prior to making the changes. For example, if a player adopts a more upright posture for putting, the change may require that his putter have a greater angle between the handle and the club head in order to position the end of the handle that the player grips higher off of the ground when the dub is in the playing position.
One way to accommodate changes to a golfer's playing style that require different dub configurations is for the golfer to obtain a different dub each time the change is made. This can be expensive and time consuming. An alternative is to use a dub that is adjustable. One obvious problem with adjustable dubs is that they do not typically provide the player with the desired “feel” as can be obtained with conventional clubs. For example, the components of the adjustable dub may become loose, which can be distracting to the player and interfere with the manner in which the dub impacts the ball. Another problem associated with adjustable dubs is that many do not conform to the United States Golf Association's rules of golf, and therefore cannot be used in situations which require compliance with such rules.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome disadvantages of the prior art adjustable clubs. In this regard, the present invention discloses a putter that allows for modifications to the location of the hosel to the putter, and then, modifications to the hosel angle thereby allowing for variations in the lie angle, and further provides a putter that conforms to the United States Golf Association's rules of golf.